


You Are a Fool

by crescendmoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Hanzo learns to accept himself, M/M, Mentions of injuries and hospitals but nothing graphic, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendmoon/pseuds/crescendmoon
Summary: Hanzo never took McCree seriously, but McCree never failed to get Hanzo’s attention.





	You Are a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the **Stories from Watchpoint Gibraltar** fanfic zine. I'm honored to have been a part of it, and I hope you all enjoy this!

“You are a fool.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at the strange cowboy standing before him. Hanzo could only shake his head over how outrageous this man was, from the tip of the hat to  the way his cigarillo slightly bobbed up and down with every nudge of the tongue. The man in question merely grinned.

 

“Name’s Jesse McCree. Pleasure to meet the famous brother of Genji Shimada.” He held out his hand, which Hanzo scrutinized. McCree let out an awkward chuckle and retracted it. Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder if this McCree fellow was only being nice for the sake of the team. No doubt everyone knew of his past and what he did to Genji; it was only a matter of time before Hanzo would once again be alone.

.

.

.

“You are a fool!” Hanzo managed to spit out during a mission, as McCree drew the attention of every Talon agent in their immediate vicinity. It was probably the spurs, Hanzo thought as they made a run for it.

 

McCree just laughed. “All part of the plan, darlin’!”

 

Hanzo cringed at the nickname; it was too familiar; Too  _ affectionate. _ He wanted to shout at the man for the term of endearment, but decided that now was definitely not the time.

“Since you got us into this mess, I’m assuming you also know how to get us out?” He said as he shot a scatter arrow back at their pursuers.

McCree smiled. “I got an idea, but it requires you to be a little diversion.”

 

Could Hanzo trust this man? This man who, up until now, gave him no reason to think he was anything other than comic relief? His mind told him no, but his heart….

 

He nodded and held his bow up, prepared to fight.

 

McCree gave him a slight tip of his hat with a smirk, and it sent a shiver down Hanzo’s spine. “I ain’t gonna abandon you. You can count on that.” 

 

He ran off in another direction, down an alleyway. Hanzo continued to run straight ahead, concentration at its peak. He watched and listened, dodging every bullet and pulsefire that was shot at him. He fired a sonic arrow straight ahead, making sure the timing was right; If his calculations were correct,the Talon agents would end up in that area before the arrow ceased function.

 

_ BANG! _

 

Hanzo hissed in pain as a bullet grazed his right shoulder, ripping his kyudo-gi sleeve in the process. He glanced back, making sure none of the Talon agents diverted their pursuit before ending up in a long narrow alleyway between two apartment complexes. He knew that if McCree didn’t pull through, he was as good as dead; his enemies were too close to properly utilize his dragons, not to mention he was unsure of McCree’s current position; he knew that his dragons wouldn’t hurt his allies, and yet he just couldn’t take the chance. Not after what happened to Genji all those years ago. He was surrounded, and no sign of McCree anywhere. He knew he shouldn’t have put all his faith in the man. He knew—

 

Upon hearing a whistling noise, hiis gaze drifted upward suddenly, and saw a figure standing atop the roof of an adjacent building, clad in a cowboy hat, his serape blowing in the wind.

 

“It’s high noon…”

 

Six shots rang out; six bodies fell to the floor one after another. Hanzo’s mouth slacked ever so slightly as he watched McCree attempt to climb down the side of the building. He used the window sills as a foothold, carefully placing his hands on any uneven brick he could get a hold of. Hanzo was almost impressed, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He almost made it before a misstep caused him to fall flat on his ass. *

 

Hanzo approached McCree and knelt beside him, trying to scowl but his dazed expression betrayed him. He was more concerned than he cared to admit.

 

“Damn, I ain’t cut out for this climbing shit. Don’t know how you do it.” McCree said as he rubbed his behind. Hanzo offered him a hand to pull him upright. 

 

“What sort of trick did you use?” Hanzo demanded.

 

McCree stood confused, with his mouth agape. “…Trick?”

 

“With your gun. Surely you couldn’t have accomplished that without some sort of trick.”

 

McCree just laughed. “Ain’t no trick, sweetheart; just one hell of a good shot.”

 

Hanzo wasn’t buying it. Before he could say anything, however, he was caught off guard by McCree gently touching his right shoulder,  eyebrows drawn together.

 

“You got hit.”

 

Hanzo was confused for a moment, before remembering the bullet that grazed him.

 

“It is nothing I cannot manage.” There was some blood, and he was sure he would have to find some place to repair the torn fabric; otherwise it wasn’t too bad. And yet, as Hanzo searched through McCree’s eyes, the only thing he saw was genuine worry. “I have been injured much worse than this, McCree.”

 

“I know that, but….” McCree bit his lip and gently lifted part of the torn fabric with his thumb, revealing what lay beneath. McCree brushed his thumb over the brand of the Shimada Clan that was engraved onto Hanzo’s shoulder. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew that the Shimada Clan was a force to be reckoned with...especially during its peak. He felt a sudden rush of anger just thinking it. “…Is this what I think it is?”

 

Hanzo remained silent for a moment, before sighing. There was a reason why he always kept his right side covered. “I see that what they say about Americans are true; They’re all too curious for their own good.”  He hated talking about it, hated that it was engraved on his body like a permanent reminder . It was certainly a much more painful memory to reminisce on than the tattoo on his other arm. And yet, when he saw how melancholic McCree looked, he couldn’t bring himself to come up with an excuse and leave it at that. 

 

“Once we reach a certain age of maturity in the eyes of the Clan, we would be branded with our symbol.” His expression turned wistful. “I recall it being one of the more…painful experiences I had to endure.”

 

McCree scowled. “You tellin’ me they did that to everyone in your family? Hanzo, they branded you like cattle!”

 

“It was the Clan’s way of keeping us tied to our duties. A reminder that failure was not an option, and that disgracing the Shimada Clan was punishable by…” A pause. “…Death.”

 

McCree’s eyes widened. “Genji.”

 

Hanzo nodded. “He never received the brand. The Clan never deemed him mature enough, and the only reason he knows how to control his dragon is because my father believed in him until his dying breath.” 

 

He hated talking about his father; it brought up  memories of happiness that he felt he no longer deserved. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his father had been the only one keeping him and Genji safe from the wrath of the elders; his brother always found a way to ignore responsibilities. “He disgraced the Clan by spending his days in that filthy arcade, having one-night stands, and coming back to the castle in a drunken state. I cannot even count how many times I had to cover for him.”

 

McCree shook his head, and his eyebrows creased together. “My parents weren’t exactly the best either; my Pa especially was a real piece o’ work. But jesus, Hanzo.” 

 

He continued to softly brush the brand with his thumb, and Hanzo felt his shoulders tense. The gesture was beyond inappropriate, especially since they were on a mission. And yet, he didn’t stop it from happening. “Sorry, I just…I can’t stand seein’ ya hurt. My blood boils just thinkin’ about what it must’ve been like to live under all those responsibilities with no wiggle room.”

 

Hanzo continued to stare at McCree’s thumb as it caressed the scarred skin around the brand. “What’s done, is done. My family’s word was law,  and I…I did what was required .” He closed his eyes in thought, before pulling his arm out of McCree’s gentle grasp. 

 

“In any case, we must contact the others to let them know of the mission. We failed to accomplish what we needed to do, but we both made it out alive.” He placed a firm hand on McCree’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ You  _ are the reason we made it out alive.” he said as he met McCree’s gaze, before moving on past him. His golden silk scarf fluttered out behind him, not noticing as it caressed McCree’s cheek ever so slightly. 

 

McCree removed his hat and placed it over his chest.

.

.

.

The words flew from McCree’s mouth before he could stop himself. He could feel his entire face grow hot at the sudden confession, especially upon catching a glimpse of Hanzo’s equally shocked and embarrassed expression.

 

He had just told Hanzo  that he fancied him. That he was  _ in love with him _ . It all started from a verbal dispute because McCree was too concerned about Hanzo’s wellbeing. Hanzo, of course, thought that it was due to a lack of trust. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. If anything, the cowboy trusted Hanzo  _ too much _ , to the point where he would gladly entrust Hanzo with his life. Hell, if he ended up dying for the man,  that would probably be the most blissful death he could imagine, if it meant Hanzo lived . He was always told--even during his Blackwatch days--that he was a hopeless romantic, deep down. This did nothing to prove otherwise.

 

When those words spilled out and McCree stared at the ground, mortified, he knew he had to keep himself together. He clenched his fists and looked at Hanzo, whose expression was….unreadable.

 

“…Did…did you hear what I just said?” McCree couldn’t help but ask. His tone was much less confident than he wanted it to come out as.

 

Hanzo closed his eyes, let out a long sigh, and shook his head. “You are a fool.”

 

He was about to brush past McCree, but the cowboy was having none of it. He gripped Hanzo’s shoulder, which forced the archer to turn and face him. “The hell is that supposed to mean?” McCree’s voice cracked as it rose in volume. “I realize it was a spur of the moment confession, but I meant everythin’ I said!”

 

Hanzo said nothing. McCree could feel his chest tighten at the silence. “Say somethin’, damnit!”

 

“I have nothing to say, McCree.” Hanzo looked away. “I suggest you rethink this entire situation. Whatever you may think of me, it cannot possibly be true.”

 

McCree had to force himself to stay calm. “I literally just told you everything, Hanzo. It can’t get more true than that.”

 

“Why?” Hanzo’s expression hardened. “Why do you think so highly of me? Me, of all people?!” A hand clenched around his serape and pulled forward with so much force McCree thought their foreheads would collide. “Have you learned nothing?! I am a monster. I believed that my duty to my clan was more important than my brother’s life! I don’t deserve happiness!” 

 

_ I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you. _

 

The words hung between them,  unsaid but still heard . He continued to glare daggers at McCree, whose face was mere inches away from his own.

 

The situation they were in right now…it set McCree’s heart aflame. Every moment he spent with Hanzo was just a reminder of why he was so in love with him. 

 

Which is why Hanzo’s words made him absolutely livid. Consequences be damned, he made the sudden decision to close the gap between them, giving Hanzo a quick, almost desperate kiss. 

 

The feeling was better than McCree could have ever imagined. Hanzo’s lips were slightly chapped, but still felt soft compared to his own. He would have kept kissing Hanzo if it weren’t for him needing to get his point across…and also because Hanzo seemed to be in too much shock to respond.

 

When McCree pulled away, he gripped onto the same arm that was still holding his serape hostage. “I don’t give a damn about your past, Hanzo. You think I was some golden boy? I was once part of one of the most notorious gangs in the Southwest. I killed more people in my teen years than anyone should ever have to in their entire life.”

 

Hanzo could only stare in shock and silence.

 

“If you wanna call yourself out like that, then fine. But guess that just makes both of us shitty people. We’re more alike than you think, Hanzo.”

 

“Do not.” Hanzo bit out . “Do not…call yourself that.”

 

When he didn’t continue, McCree carefully nudged him on, “Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo glared up at him. “You are insufferable at times. You are such a thorn in my side, always trailing after me and wanting me to join you in every single mission you take on. You are also brash and irresponsible, and my god, you don’t even think before acting! You cause trouble wherever you go, whether you mean to or not!”

 

McCree now felt his heart slowly shattering. “Uh, H-Han—“

 

Hanzo interrupted him. “You are also loyal, intelligent, and thoughtful. The way you smile and laugh over the silliest things, and despite my doubts at first, you are a very skilled sharpshooter. When I first met you, I thought you to be all show with little to offer; but I couldn’t have been more wrong. I am grateful to have you by my side.”

 

That definitely silenced McCree.

 

Hanzo slowly released his grip from McCree’s serape and slid his hand down, allowing McCree’s hand that once held onto his wrist to now be clenched within his own. “You have no idea what you do to me, Jesse McCree. I think you are a complete fool for falling for someone like me, but…” Hanzo’s face turned a dark shade of pink and he glanced away. “…I would be lying if I said that I didn’t feel the same.” He then brought his hand up to McCree’s cheek and caressed it slowly. Seconds felt like hours in that moment, as Hanzo finally got out the words that he refused to admit to himself, less of all to the man before him. 

 

“The more time we spent together, the more I have come to understand you. You were one of the first who I could truly consider a friend, and...as time went on, those feelings changed into affection, and then to love.” Hanzo retracted his hand. “I still don’t think I deserve all the kindness you have shown me, but I am willing to give us a chance.” He smiled softly, something he hadn’t done in years. It felt like a large weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

 

McCree could feel his mouth go dry, and before he could think, he pulled Hanzo into a firm kiss and a tight embrace. This time, Hanzo reciprocated.

.

.

.

“You are…such a  _ fool _ …” Hanzo bit out through tears as he stood by the hospital bed. McCree had been desperate; Hanzo knew this. It had occurred on a mission, where they had been separated from the others, and on top of that, a sniper fired a clean shot through his right arm, rendering him useless in combat and forcing McCree to cover for the both of them. It was humiliating for someone as prideful as Hanzo, but it stung a little less knowing that the person to watch his back was the same person he called  _ koibito _ . 

 

But the cowboy was blinded by his own emotions. Perhaps it was seeing his love in pain, or thinking that there was no other way to get out of their predicament--and it  _ had _ worked once before; he just didn’t think of the risks. He never did.

 

McCree’s right eye glowed red. The words fell from his mouth as easily as they always did, almost seemed to echo throughout the area; the echo of the sniper’s gunshot was louder. A clean shot through his chest, and Hanzo stared in horror as he watched the man he loved fall to the floor in a growing pool of his own blood, seemingly lifeless.

 

All of the pain Hanzo once felt dissipated in an instant, and was replaced by rage. He knew where that sniper was; he saw the trajectory of the bullet and traced it back to its source. It was only a few seconds, but to Hanzo it felt like an eternity. He pulled back with his arrow, let out a breath, and fired. He didn’t even look back, he  _ knew  _ that he shot the sniper right between their eyes. His entire attention was brought to McCree. He immediately contacted Angela, Lucio, and Zenyatta, demanding that everyone with the ability to heal look over McCree.

 

That was a week ago, and McCree was still unconscious. Angela told him to not lose hope, that McCree was responding really well to the medication, but Hanzo had his doubts. Lucio apparently went to the med bay every night before sleep in order to play some soothing music for McCree,  saying something about how even unconscious people can still feel the vibrations . And from the very beginning, a golden orb floated around McCree, courtesy of Zenyatta. Everyone put all of their effort into making sure that the cowboy recovered…which was why Hanzo felt absolutely useless. He was unable to stop McCree from being shot. He had no healing capabilities, and every time things got especially bad, Angela would force him out of the med bay. McCree…no,  _ Jesse _ was one of the most important people in his life, and he couldn’t even do a damn thing to help him. He could only sit at his bedside, awaiting the moment the cowboy would finally wake. 

 

Genji found him sitting by the cliffside, watching the ocean ripple and the sea birds hunt for food. He knew something was wrong the instant his hand touched Hanzo’s shoulder, his brother jolting slightly at the contact. Hanzo hadn’t even noticed his arrival, which only served to worry Genji further. 

 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Brother.” Genji sat down next to Hanzo. “I know that things are delicate right now, but once McCree recovers I’m sure—“

 

“You are assuming that he will recover, Genji.” Hanzo’s voice was stiff and monotone.

Genji tilted his head. 

 

“We all have hope that he will. Surely you of all people—“

 

“No, I don’t.” Hanzo didn’t spare Genji a second glance. “It has been a week, with no signs of waking. Angela claims he’s responding to the medicine, but if that is so, why hasn’t he shown actual improvement?” He tried desperately to fight back tears, but to no avail. 

 

“Once again, I have been the reason why someone important to me is dead.”

 

“ _ You are unbelievable.”  _ Genji spoke, this time in their native language. “ _ Even now, after everything that’s happened, you still feel the need to make this about yourself. It was the sniper’s fault that McCree is in the med bay, not yours.”  _ Genji paused for a moment _. “You know, when it’s just the two of us together, you’re basically all he talks about.” _

 

Hanzo looked at Genji, who continued. “ _ That cowboy of yours comes to me with the most idiotic questions. ‘What kind of food does Hanzo like’? ‘How do I show him how much I love him?’ ‘Why the hell does he have to walk around the base with his fucking chest hanging out as if testing my self-control?’”  _ Genji let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“ _ Honestly, McCree is so head over heels for you I am amazed that he is able to function without being around you for more than two seconds.” _

 

“ _ …Why are you telling me all this? _ ”

 

Hanzo could practically feel Genji roll his eyes behind his visor. “ _ Because you’re an idiot with so much self-loathing that you can’t even see how much you mean to him.”  _ Genji relaxed his posture and stared at the serene ocean waves. _ “To all of us. Hana and Lucio look up to you like a wise uncle. You might think that your conversations with Mei are trivial, but to her, they mean a great deal. Even Angela is grateful to you for being the voice of reason for all of us, because now she’s not the only one doing so.”  _ Genji pulled Hanzo into a hug. It was awkward, but desperately needed. “ _ And don’t you dare try and tell me that I would be better off without you, because I won’t be.”  _

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Genji let go of his brother in order to remove his visor. Hanzo’s inhaled sharply upon seeing Genji’s scarred face and unnatural, red eyes.” “ _ I didn’t die back then, Brother. I’m right here in front of you, still breathing. And McCree hasn’t died yet, either. So don’t you dare give up on him.” _

 

After Genji left, the first thing Hanzo did was visit Jesse in the med bay.

.

.

.

When Athena privately told Hanzo that he was needed in the med bay right away, his blood ran cold. Had something happened to Jesse? He didn’t want to think about it; Angela had just said the day before that his condition was improving. Had his health suddenly taken a turn for the worst? This was the first time he was called for an urgent matter, and it terrified Hanzo to no end.

 

He burst through the doors, expecting to see Angela with a clipboard and reddened eyes from crying, but to his surprise, she was smiling and laughing. When she saw him enter the room, she waved him over. He was about to ask what could possibly be so funny when a chuckle to his right stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Hey, darlin’.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened when he saw Jesse, conscious and smiling weakly at him from his hospital bed. “Y-You’re awake.”

 

Jesse let out a soft laugh. “Yeah…just woke up ‘bout a few minutes ago. Wanted to see ya as fast as possible, but Angie insisted I get checked on first—“

 

Hanzo failed to hear any more. In a matter of seconds, he closed the distance and embraced Jesse, his face buried in his lover’s shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you…to see you awake and better…” His voice broke; he vowed he would never show any signs of weakness, but damnit did he come close to shedding tears.

 

“Aw, sweetheart.” Jesse brought Hanzo’s face to his and gave him a quick peck. “I ain’t goin’ anywhere, so long as you’re still around. You mean the world to me.”

 

Angela sighed. “Honestly, you need to be more careful, Jesse. I’m not a miracle worker, you know.”

 

Jesse let out a weak chuckle. “You sure? ‘Cause you patched me up in record time. Thank ya kindly.”

 

Angela smiled. “Of course. You are my friend, and I care deeply about your well being...which is why, for the sake of your recovery, I am forbidding you from smoking until you are back to 100%.”

 

“Aw come on, darlin’!” Jesse wailed. He was about to say something else, when Hanzo flicked his forehead, causing him to recoil slightly.

 

“I would have to agree with her, Jesse. And I will see to it that you do not disobey the good doctor’s orders.”

 

Angela sighed in relief. “Thank you, Hanzo. Do not worry, the worst is over. He’s on the road to recovery from here, which will go a lot quicker if he doesn’t strain himself and take the painkillers I prescribed to him.” 

 

Jesse grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Seriously, thank you, Angie.”

 

Angela nodded and made her way to the door. “I will give you two some privacy. I’ll be back in a few.” 

 

Once the door closed behind her, Hanzo wasted no time in kissing Jesse. Tears almost threatened to appear, but thankfully he managed to control himself. Jesse couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Whoa there, Sugar. I know I said I was feelin’ better, but if you keep goin’ on like that I might just ‘bout die of happiness.” 

 

Hanzo let out a soft laugh as he embraced his lover. How did he get so lucky to have this man in his life? He didn’t deserve this. He was so sure that by not allowing himself to be happy, he was atoning for the sins of his past. And yet, Jesse McCree managed to not only sneak his way into his heart, but  blow down the walls around it in the process like dynamite. Hanzo fought against those feelings so much, but all that did was making the feelings stronger. He regretted fighting them; he needed Jesse in his life, and he had almost realized it far too late.

 

“…I am…such a fool…” Hanzo could feel a few tears stream down his cheeks as he looked at Jesse’s face.

 

That prompted Jesse to grow worried. “What do you mean?”

 

Hanzo laughed lightly. “It is…not important.” He kissed Jesse - this time it lasted longer and was far more passionate. “You should really get some rest, Jesse. You need to do all you can in order to fully recover.”

 

Jesse groaned. “Aw c’mon, I’ve been sleepin’ for I don’t know  _ how _ long.” Then he caressed Hanzo’s cheek. “Will ya stay here with me?”

 

“You foolish man.” There was a light teasing tone to what Hanzo had said, and it made Jesse laugh.

 

“You burn me up somethin’ fierce, darlin’ . Can’t blame me for actin’ like a lovesick pup.”

 

Hanzo carefully climbed into the bed and leaned into Jesse’s form. The sound of Jesse’s heartbeat was loud but soothing. It proved that Jesse was in fact alive…he was here, with him. Hanzo could finally admit that for the first time in a long time, he was genuinely happy.

 

“No. No I cannot.”


End file.
